Who Am I?
by beamz
Summary: Nami is unsure of who she is on the inside. After a couple men hitch a ride on the GM, she finds even though she is with the Straw Hats, not everyone believes her to be goodhearted. Luffy's around to stick up for her. LuNa


**Oh boy, another OP fic! I tried to keep it pretty much in character. It's a LuNa, naturally. Please R&R, and tell me what you think! I'm really tryin to get a good one started here lol.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The straw hats picked up a few strangers a couple of days ago. They were two men in need of a lift to the next island. Luffy, being the carefree man he is, obliged happily. The two men quickly got acquainted with everyone on the ship, adjusting to their new surroundings and pirate helpers. They realized quite fast of the captains serene nature and massive strength, the cooks confidence, the doctors hesitance, the snipers lies, and naturally, the navigators temper.

The men accidentally walked into the navigator's room un-announced, totally freaking out the girl and causing her much distress.

They found her drawing a figure on a simple, white sheet of paper. Nami was concentrating deeply on her work, barely noticing the men at first. Her eyes were scanning the drawing constantly, moving with the smooth flicks of her wrist as she continued to create a masterpiece only few would understand.

The figure she was drawing was a woman. The woman appeared tall, and had a lit cigarette in her mouth while she posed tough and defiant in the picture. A smug grin captured the woman's face as she stared indefinitely into nothingness- she was no more than a drawing.

Nami appeared to be somber as thoughts of the woman in her drawing came to life. She was nothing more than a piece of her past- something she should readily forget, but knows she never will. The woman's smile saddened her; because it was no more than a picture- that smiling face would never come to life. It wasn't real.

Nami had drawn this woman once before- back in her hometown. The place she was enslaved and forced to betray her fellow townspeople. Held under the control of a merciless man, she spent 8 years in suffering. At one point she had stopped drawing maps for the man and instead, drew this woman. She was caught, and the cold-hearted man made her pay for her disobedience. She learned quickly never to draw that woman again. If respect hadn't gotten her to obey, the pain did.

But alas, Nami was free now. Despite the feeling of freedom she had finally acquired, the anxieties of her past refused to leave her. She may be aware that she is free to do as she pleases now- but she still senses the fear of being caught. The stress of being found fills her with a certain dread of the pain she would receive.

Old habits are hard to get rid of.

While in the middle of drawing the woman that filled her every thought, the two men had already entered the young woman's room and walked up behind her- curious as to what she was doing. They were completely unaware of what was going through the navigators head, or how she would react to them.

Meaning no harm, one of the men spoke up.

"What's that you're drawing?"

In a complete instant, Nami began to sweat bucket-loads, she gasped and her face faltered into a grimace as if she were to suffer a most excruciating pain. She fell back a moment, and slowly opened an eye, peering through the arms she had protectively wrapped around herself.

The two men appeared confused. They simply were curious about the young woman's drawing, and here she was, acting as if they were to attack her or something.

One man lifted his hand up to touch Nami's shoulder in question. Automatically, she buried her face in her arms and whimpered slightly; closing her eyes and awaiting what seemed to be a punishment.

Unseen by anyone in the room, the ship's Captain was watching the scene slowly take place.

The other man spoke up, getting annoyed.

"Hey, What's your deal?!"

Nami's head snapped up at the sound of the man's voice, practically breaking her out of her almost unconscious state. She felt she had awoken from a terrible nightmare, which turned out to be nothing more than a simple prank.

Realizing who had actually come into her room, she rapidly lost her fear and built up with anger. Letting her chair fall to the ground, she jumped out of her seat and glared at the men with utmost intensity. She fumed- clenching her fists and walked slowly towards the scared intruders. Her face pink with anger, she pointed at the men with no matter of words to explain her mood.

The men raised their hands defensively, and backed off a little. Sensing they had undoubtedly angered the Navigator somehow, beads of cool sweat formed on the men's foreheads as something told them they were in deep trouble.

"Look Miss, we didn't mean any-" _Clang!_ The man's explanation was cut off by a glass figurine flying through the air and crashing into the wall just to the right of his head. Nami's arm was still outstretched; she breathed heavy and snapped at the men.

"GET OUT!!!!!"

Instantly, objects flew through the air in all directions- some barely missing the men's faces by inches- until they fell and broke in pieces on the floor.

The men yelled and ran for cover, covering their heads with their arms protectively. They ran straight out of the distressed Navigators room and out onto the deck, where they sat out of breath.

There, the men talked to one another, curious as to what they did to deserve such treatment.

Again, the ship's Captain followed to listen.

"What's HER problem??" One asked, still panting slightly.

"I have no idea!" The other answered, flailing his arms up in the air. "I thought she seemed sweet, but it turns out she's a real witch! I can't believe she got SO mad at us! I mean, I felt bad for walking in unannounced and everything, but why'd she up and throw all that shit at us?!"

The other man nodded in agreement, taking the conversation further. "What a piss-ant. Completely oblivious to people's intentions and feelings, I swear! I don't even know how the rest of the _crew_ puts up with that bitchy woman!" In a lower voice, the mad added "I feel sorry for them, really."

"Yeah. Nothing gives her the right to treat people the way she does. I don't think I've _ever _met anyone as cold-hearted as that wench! Look, I'm even bleeding a little." The other man continued, pointing out a scratch on the side of his head, now leaving a red trail of warm liquid down the side of his face.

Luffy was pissed. No, he was passed pissed. No-one had _any_ right to judge any member of his crew, especially someone whom he had agreed to give a ride somewhere. He had listened to this whole thing far too long. As he listened to the constant insults the two strangers conversed with each other, he caught a glimpse of orange in the corner of his eye. He turned slightly, and raised his eyebrows in surprise at what he saw. There was Nami, on the other side of the deck, listening to every single word those two assholes spit out.

She didn't seem sad, or even angry to Luffy. She looked… empty. Like she was taking in every thing those men were saying; accepting it. Luffy frowned in confusion. Why accept it? This was not who she was.

_But perhaps she can't see that._

Would she still hold her wrongs against herself guiltily?

Nami sighed as she listened in on the two men's conversation. She leaned softly against the ship as she let the soft, ocean breeze play with her orange hair. She knows what those men think of her, and honestly, it doesn't surprise her at all. Perhaps what they say she is, is nothing more than the truth.

Nami looked out into nothingness as she thought to herself silently. She was beautiful, yes, but it never made up for what she has done. She hurt many people, betrayed many people. She even threatened lives, stole, and lied. Those were her constants. What was there to be proud of? A woman too afraid of dieing, and giving in to a life of sin?

Burdens can be heavier than we will ever imagine. Nami felt the pull of her own burdened weight pulling her down as she lay back on the ship. _They're right._

_Creak_. Both men turned around in surprise as they heard a trail of loud footsteps coming their way from the opposite deck. Wooden flip-flops creeped slowly toward where the two men resided, clicking the wooden panels of the deck continuously.

The Captain of the ship approached the two men silently, his eyes hiding under the bright color of a straw hat. His mouth was upturned to a frown, and his fists lay clenched at his sides.

"_I don't even know how the crew puts up with that bitchy woman!". . . _

"_I don't think I've ever met anyone as cold-hearted as that wench!"_

Luffy approached the men, towering above them as they sat helplessly and clueless on the deck. He quickly reached forward with his fists and grabbed both men by their collars, flexing his muscles and not moving his face.

The two men gasped, and stuttered as they tried to find reason for this sudden approach.

"Wha-What are you doin?"

"Is there something wrong Captain?"

He held them above the ground, still unmoving and not looking up from his protective straw hat. He was seething underneath, but from the men's perspective he looked just calmly upset.

'_Cold-hearted Wench!'. . . _

"Say it again." Luffy hissed.

The men looked to one another, confused. They began to sweat as they dangled above the ground. They looked from one another to their captor. The Captains fine, toned muscles shone in the moonlight as he held them helpless, and the sincerity of his question hung in the air, choking the men in the tension.

"Wh-what. . . are you talking about. . . " one man answered him nervously. His voice shook as his pride crumbled in front of the strong pirate, and he looked onto him apprehensively.

Luffy's grip tightened on the men's collars, and the muscles in his jaw tightened as he tried to stop from losing control. The men grew more nervous as they realized that Luffy had control of their air. Just a little tighter, he'd be strangling them.

His voice shaking and unsteady with anger, Luffy spoke again, his arms clenching rapidly with the urge to strangle whoever was in their grasp. He spoke quieter, deadlier this time.

"I _dare_ you . . . to say it _again_. . . "

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**TBC. Sooooo there you go! . I like anyone who takes the time to read my fics. Just tell me what u thot.**

**-beamz**


End file.
